Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a cloud computing network, a datacenter, and more specifically to an all-connected network of processing nodes.
Description of the Art
High performance computing (HPC) achieves record performance in data processing by the use of a low latency, proprietary, massive interconnect network among all processing nodes. HPC may apply to one application running on one operating system and using all available processing nodes. HPCs are priced at millions of dollars per installed realization.
Grid and cloud computing, in opposition, runs many applications on many operating systems. Being sensitive to cost, cloud computing uses largely available ingredients. For example, an assembly of servers, processors, memories, and storage using buses and I/O controllers may be used. All the servers in cloud computing are interconnected by largely available switches. For general purpose and lower cost realizations, Ethernet switches may be used. In high performance realization, InfiniBand switches may be used.
Switches in cloud computing, however, are responsible for large latencies when a network is heavily loaded compared to when the network is unloaded or lightly loaded. This is due to contention for resources in the switch and imply in packets of data being held in buffers or discarded.
Thus, there is a need for a low latency solution for interconnects that can be easily adopted in cloud computing.